


It's Ice to Meet You

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comedy Movies, Goal Setting, Meeting each other or the first time, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: Zane walked into the Monetary for the first time meeting Jay and Cole.





	It's Ice to Meet You

It was Zane’s first day walking through the Monastery gates. He was told to meet Sensei Wu on this day because he was special. Previously, Zane lived in a snow village where he would work with the small village as one and make a living with the others. As he was testing himself, a man with a long white beard entered the village having felt a master of the elements nearby.  
Zane looked around, a place of peace and nothing less. Until a voice broke out from one of the rooms “You can’t catch me Cole!” A boy with light brown, auburn hair came running as a shaggy, black haired male followed him out with an annoyed expression.   
“Get back here you little brat” he called. Zane watched as the two ran around chasing each other. The gates slowly closed behind Zane as he checked the address he was handed, he looked up again to see the two before him looking at him. “You must be Zane” the dark haired one said ripping what Zane presumed was his as he walked to the white-haired male offering his hand to shake. “I’m Cole, and that guy over there is Jay” Cole said pointing his thumb at the shorter making his way over with a ‘hey!’  
“Yes, greetings, it’s a pleasure to meet you both” Zane bowed formally. Cole and Jay looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. Zane stood back up straight holding his bag close as the two turned telling him to follow. The two showed him around the Monastery; Sensei meeting them in the passageway before allowing them to continue. They settled in the bedroom, one that they’d be sharing while they trained under Wu’s guidance. 

“Oh, come on, that was funny Zane!” Jay said wiping a tear from his eyes. The three had grown close and formed a trio of brotherhood no one could break. While Cole was doing his one on one training with Sensei, Jay had decided to find out how to make Zane laugh. With his collection of pirated movies, he’d taken from home, he watched some with Zane to try and get a reaction out of his robot-like friend.  
“I do not see the humor in asking one where their pants are” Zane said confused on the concept of the movie he was watching. Jay huffed turning back to the movie. The pair continued to watch the movie, Jay laughing with the laugh track while Zane looked to his brother. Jay was determined to find Zane’s sense of humor, no matter how long it took. A ninja never quits! Sensei had said to them in their first days of training together, Jay decided from that day that he’d make Zane laugh.


End file.
